(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the making of a natural fiber pad and more particularly to a method and system for making a bonded fiber pad using cleaned and processed alpaca fiber with the inherent advantages of the fiber.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
Heretofore, there have been various methods and systems used for making pads, mattresses, cushions, toppers, furniture, and bedding products using cotton, wool, synthetic materials and like products. None of these prior art items provide the unique features and advantages of using an alpaca fiber as disclosed herein.